Camp Chipmunk
by ChipmunkMania
Summary: The last school bell has rang and it's time for summer vacation. Alvin and the boys as well as Brittany and the girls enter a different side of socialization...their first time going to summer camp. Wondering what's in store for the super group? Stay tuned!


**Camp Chipmunk**

Chapter One

"Caught Sleeping on the Job"

It was a nice, sunny late morning at the Seville house as Dave was outside working in the front yard. He had announced earlier that morning that today would be a day of cleaning. With that said, Theodore was hard at work cleaning the kitchen with a little help from Simon of course. Speaking of Simon, he had just finished cleaning up his lab downstairs in the basement. Then there's Alvin, who was hard at work catching a good nap on the sofa as he was supposed to be vacuuming the entire house. In the meantime, Dave just finished mowing the lawn and began raking some leftover grass clippings when he stopped and decided to cool down a bit from working in the slightly humid weather. "Phew, it's warm…sure could go for a nice, cold glass of lemonade." He said as a cool, low humid breeze came through. He started wondering about how the boys were doing inside as no one had come outside and things seemed to be going too good. After the more and more he thought, he put the rake down and went inside and was greeted by the cold air from the air conditioning.

He came inside just in time to see Simon going out into the garage with a bag of trash for the trash bin. "Alvin?" Dave called as he looked around to see that the house had not been vacuumed. "Alvin? Alvin!" He called again, this time raising his voice, but this time he was met by Simon who came back in from the garage. "Simon, have you seen Alvin? The vacuum is still in the same spot where I left it for him." By then, without saying a word, Simon pointed over to the living room where Alvin was napping while the television was on. "ALVINNN!" Dave shouted as Alvin sprang from the sofa in shock and fell onto the floor.

"Who? Huh! What! Who's there?" Alvin stammered as he quickly tried to jump to his feet and adjusted his cap. "I thought I told you to vacuum the house Alvin not lounging around all day while your brothers do all the work." Dave scolded him. "I-I forgot hehe, I was a bit tired." Alvin replied anxiously. "Maybe you shouldn't play video games so late at night…" Simon suggested while holding a broom as Theodore peered around the corner from the kitchen. "I specifically told you Alvin that today was to be a full day of cleaning the house before we get into the full swing of summer vacation." He reminded him. "Well yeah but we just got out of school Friday and today is Monday…" Alvin tried to plead his case but then Dave cut him off. "I was gracious enough to let you relax over the weekend, I'm not asking you to clean the house everyday all summer long…but there does come a time when you have to be responsible for your time and priorities, and that's what I'm teaching you…all of you." He explained as Simon and Theodore came out to the living room to listen to what he had to say.

**Dave tries not to be so hard on them, but yet as of late he has been teaching them a lot of life lessons including time management, responsibilities like managing their allowance and etc. Of course it didn't take Simon long to pick up on it, Theodore is still grasping n, but Alvin sometimes can get a little lazy with it. Not that he's careless, but sometimes he doesn't take things as serious as he should and Dave doesn't want Alvin to go through life like that.**

By the time Dave was in the middle of his speech to his boys, the house phone rang. "Wouldn't you know it; the phone has to ring now." Dave said a little frustrated as he went into the kitchen to take the call. By then Alvin felt a nudge in his side from Simon as he looked over at him and met the glare Simon had on his face. "I told you several times last night to turn that thing off because we had a long day coming up." Simon said with a huff. "I know but it was "Heroes Duty Simon! Heroes…Duty! One of the hottest if not THE hottest video games out this year…I mean do you NOT want me to make it to the top of the tower?" Alvin said with a little wit. "Fellas, keep it down in there…" Dave called out from the kitchen while on the phone. "I know it sounds like a fun game Alvin but…it's like Dave said, there comes a time when you have to be responsible and manage yourself accordingly." Simon advised him while looking right at him to get his full attention. Alvin took a deep breath and looked back at him. "I know Si, I know." By then they heard Dave ending his conversation on the phone. "Good, then you can start by sweeping the table rug before you vacuum." Simon said while handing him the broom.

Dave hung up the phone and came out of the kitchen with a stress, agitated look. "I have to run down to the office for a few minutes I should be back shortly." Dave told them. "And I expect this house to be spotless when I get back." He added as he instructed them all awhile looking at Alvin. "B-But will I still be able to go to the comic book store?" Theodore asked with slight disappointment. Dave looked at Theodore. "It all depends on how soon you boys finish your chores." Dave replied as he raised his eyebrow to try and assure him. "You know the rule right Theodore?" he added as Theodore nodded. "Yes Dave. Alvin and Simon have to take me." He answered feeling a bit relieved as Dave went upstairs to wash up and head down to his office.

**Dave has been pretty fortunate to have an office nearby in Burbank, and still be close to home. **

**Meanwhile, around the corner at the Millers (1:40pm)**

Miss Miller spent a lot of time in the backyard this spring getting her garden in order. She managed to get the girls to help out as well; even Brittany, who thought the humidity, would practically weigh her hair down, but eventually got the hang of it and surprisingly is enjoying it. Jeanette has been experimenting with crimson watermelons and cantaloupes that she wanted to try thanks to some help from Simon. Brittany and Eleanor can be found harvesting some of the tomatoes, carrots, zucchini squash, and eggplant that have ripened. Miss Miller finds this not to be a chore, but one of the ways to bring the family together and have fun.

But Miss Miller noticed while the girls were watering the plants, that they were a bit quiet than usual coming into the first week of summer vacation. They usually hang out with the chipmunks when they have free time, but of course with the boys doing housework today, they really haven't heard from them at all since Sunday afternoon. "I must say, this year's crop has really been a strong one Miss Miller." Eleanor said with a bright smile as she collected a small basket of tomatoes. "Oh I know dear, we all must've had that magical touch this year, it's truly amazing." Miss Miller replied adjusting her straw hat.

"Pretty soon we'll need to open our own farmer's market if we add a couple more crops at this rate." Jeanette added with a slight giggle. Soon the quietness set in again for a few minutes then Miss Miller randomly asked them. "So now that school is out, any fun adventures planned for you and the boys?" By then, they all thought to themselves for a few moments. "Well uh…" Jeanette started. "We kind of…" Eleanor tried to add to their answer, and then out of nowhere, Brittany chimed in. "We really haven't put our finger on it yet…but I'm pretty sure we'll come up with something." She said while brushing her hair out of her face.

"Well, that sounds like a start anyway…I'm sure we'll come up with something dear." Miss Miller said while trying to grasp their curiosity. "Um sure, I think" Brittany seemed a bit intrigued by her last statement as she listened to Miss Miller humming to herself. "Well um…do you have any suggestions?" Brittany finally asked as the girls stood there looking at Miss Miller as she took a seat in a lawn chair nearby.

"Well…when I was a little girl, every summer my parents would send me to summer camp. It was the most wonderful time I could've ever had as a child." She explained to them. "There's plenty of activities to do, friends to meet and before you know it, it's time to go back home with plenty of memories that will last a lifetime." She added by then all three were looking at each other with excitement. "Well it sounds like we found something for you girls to do this summer." Perhaps I can put a word in with David and see if he would be interested in sending the boys as well. That poor man has so much on his mind." She added.


End file.
